


The Model

by afteriwake



Series: Molly Madness Month - March 2018 [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Modeling, Ask Out On A Date, Based on a Tumblr Post, College Student Molly Hooper, Covering Up, F/M, Flirting, Model Moran, Molly Has A Crush, Moran Flirts, Nude Modeling, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Molly Hooper, Sebastian Falls Asleep, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly has a bit of a crush on the nude model that is sometimes posing for her class, but she never expects to be up close an personal with Seb while he's starkers.





	The Model

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> This was written for **Dreamin** based on a story of an art model who fell asleep that was posted on Tumblr.

_Oh, this classroom is so chilly,_ Molly thought to herself as she studied the male model in front of her. She wished she hadn’t left her jumper in her dorm. Not that she usually did, but she’d been eager to come to class because it was one of _his_ days to model.

She didn’t know why she was enamored with the man, known to them all as Seb, but he was tall, ginger, well-built...and generously endowed, though usually his naughty bits were covered up by the poses she took. She only got glimpses but she had to say, he seemed a fine specimen.

He never spoke, because the models were supposed to stay quiet so the students could concentrate, but every once in a while she’d catch him smoking a cig and chatting with Jim in the corner, wearing a robe and padding around in his bare feet.

 _Brave man, with these cold floors,_ she thought before she pulled her attention to the shading she was supposed to be doing. Not one of her best jobs, but she kept getting distracted and she supposed her not so best was understandable under the circumstances. Maybe, one day, she’d get the nerve to talk to him, but--

There was a clatter on the raised platform where Seb was posing mixed with a dull thud, and she looked up to see Seb had toppled off his stool. He had looked rather cozy and warm with all the space heaters facing him, and he probably fell asleep. Not good for him.

Everyone in the class moved over to help but no one would touch him. “The poor man,” she murmured before running to the other side of the platform and yanking down the sheet being used as a backdrop. She stepped onto the platform with it and then carefully draped it over him. “Are you alright?” she asked.

He sat up and yawned, but nodded in response. “Yeah. I’m fine. No bruises or bumps. I’ve been hit harder in rugby practice.”

“You won’t mind if I check anyway?” she asked. He gave her a bemused look. “Pre-med. And I know first aid.”

“By all means, go ahead,” he said, and she slowly slid the sheet off the shoulder that impacted with the base of the platform, moving his arm occasionally. She poked and prodded a bit but nothing was broken or bruised. “Did I pass inspection?”

It was then she realized she was so close to a stark naked man wrapped only in a sheet and she blushed. “Ye...yes,” she said.

“Then let me repay the check-up with coffee when this is all done,” he said, giving her a half-smile.

“I’d like that,” she said, her embarrassment fading. He stood up then, holding the sheet mostly closed with one hand, and then offered his other one to help her up. “It’s a date,” he said, winking at her before dropping the sheet and fixing the stool, sitting back down on it once it was righted. She tucked some hair behind her ear and her smile grew. It certainly was going to be a date, she hoped...


End file.
